herofandomcom-20200223-history
Milos (A Serbian Film)
Bold text Milos is the main protagonist of the notoriously controversial Serbian horror film aptly named A Serbian Film. Milos is a semi-retired porn star. He has a wife and son and brother all named Marija, Petar and Marko. A Serbian Film Semi-retired porn star Milos lives with his wife, Marija, and six-year-old son, Petar. His brother, Marko, a corrupt police officer, is attracted to Marija and is jealous of Milos's sexual prowess. Marija is curious about her husband's past and is concerned about the family's income. Lejla, a former co-star, offers Milos a starring role in an art film directed by Vukmir, an independent pornographer, who wishes to cast Milos for his powerful erection. Having already caught Petar watching one of his films and unaware of the details of Vukmir's film, Milos is hesitant to participate and continue his career, but accepts to secure his family's financial future. While meeting Vukmir, Milos passes a bald man and his entourage, regarding them warily. Filming begins at an orphanage, where Vukmir feeds Milos instructions through an earpiece given by Vukmir's driver, Raša, while a film crew follows him. Milos sees a young girl, Jeca, physically abused and scolded by her mother, who has disgraced her deceased war hero husband's memory by becoming a prostitute. In a dark room, screens show Jeca seductively eating an ice pop, while Milos is fellated by a nurse. Then, Milos is instructed to receive fellatio from the mother, while Jeca watches. Milos refuses, but is forced to continue. Marko later informs him that Vukmir is a former psychologist and has worked in children's television and state security. Milos meets with Vukmir, announcing that he is retiring and dropping out of the film, but Vukmir explains to a hesitant Milos his artistic style of pornography, showing a film of a woman giving birth to a newborn baby, which is then immediately raped by Raša. The disgusted and horrified Milos storms out and drives away as Vukmir boasts to him that this is "a new genre" and that he terms it as "newborn porn". At a road junction, being in a disturbed state of mind, he is approached and seduced by an attractive woman who, unbeknownst to him, is Vukmir's female doctor. A bloodied Milos wakes up in his bed the next morning with no memory of what has happened. He returns to the now abandoned set and finds a number of tapes. Viewing them, Milos discovers that he was drugged to induce an aggressive, sexually aroused, and suggestible state. At Vukmir's manipulative direction, Milos beats and decapitates Jeca's mother while raping her and, later, while catatonic he is in turn raped by Raša. He then watches footage of Lejla voicing concern for Milos to Vukmir, stating that she is quitting and taking Milos with her. A bloodied Lejla is then shown restrained, with a blood puddle and several teeth in the floor right in front of her. A masked man appears and she is forced to fellate him, suffocating her to death. The footage continues as Milos is led to Jeca's home, where an elderly woman praises him for killing her mother, laments about Jeca's father dying before he "made her a woman", and offers Jeca as a "virgin commune". Milos refuses, threatens to cut off his penis with a knife, and escapes through a window. After wandering the streets for a while, he ends up huddling in an alleyway, where he watches as a teenage girl passes by while being tailed by a pair of thugs. He begins masturbating and is assaulted by the thugs before they are killed by Raša, who along with Vukmir takes Milos to a warehouse. At the warehouse, Vukmir's doctor administers more drugs to Milos, who in an angry outburst sticks a syringe into her neck, rendering her unconscious from the overdose. He is then taken into a big room, where he is conducted to have intercourse with two hidden bodies placed under sheets and with bags on their heads. Milos furiously begins penetrating them while keeping them restrained, and as he swaps from one onto the other, the masked man from Lejla's film enters and begins raping the first. Vukmir then reveals the masked man to be Marko, his victim to be Marija, and finally, that Milos is raping Petar. At this moment, the agonizing female doctor enters the room, with her crotch entirely covered in blood and a bloody pipe on her hand, attracting everyone's attention before collapsing dead. Snapping, an enraged Milos lunges at Vukmir and repeatedly smashes his head against the floor, initiating a brawl during which Marija bites off a piece of Marko's neck, then bludgeons him to death with a sculpture. Milos wrestles with the guards and seizes one of their guns, shooting both of them and injuring the one-eyed Raša, whom he kills by ramming his erect penis into his empty eye socket. During all of this, a dying Vukmir praises Milos's actions as truly worthy of cinema. Milos, having recalled his actions up to that point, including locking his wife and son in their basement before passing out earlier, smashes Marko's head with the sculpture in a fit of impotence and despair, before returning home to find both of them in shock, with Petar totally unresponsive. After coping with the matter for hours, Milos and his wife ultimately agree, in silence, that they and their son should die together, so the three gather in bed and embrace before Milos fires a fatal shot through himself, Petar and Marija. Sometime later, a new film crew, including the bald man from the beginning of the film, is shown recording in the bedroom. One of the security guards begins to unzip his pants and the director, the unnamed bald man, advises him to "start with the little one". Category:Movie Heroes Category:Male Category:Controversial Category:Deceased Category:Horror Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Pawn of the Villain